Entonces, ella es ¡¿Nuestra hija!
by Luu1225
Summary: Durante el patrullaje de Saitama y Genos por la ciudad surge un nuevo monstruo, un enorme oso negro que destruye todo a su paso. El héroe clase B y S deciden terminar con este, pero alguien más se les adelante. Alguien que... no es un héroe, aún y tampoco es de esa época. [Hija del futuro de Genos y Saitama]
1. Tama

-Vayamos directo al supermercado, ¿todavía tenemos col para la cena? - el calvo se encontraba retirándose uno de los varios restos que tenía en el cuerpo de aquel monstruo que habían derrotado hace apenas unos minutos mismo que desprendía un olor bastante extraño.

-Todavía tenemos col, pero necesitamos comprar huevos, hay una oferta en el supermercado- informo el ciborg y esto solo fue necesario para que el héroe clase B lanzará el ultimo pedazo de monstruo que aún le quedaba en la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en marcha hacia aquel lugar, donde seguramente les esperaba una oferta más que solo huevos.

-Bien, ¡vamos rápido! - Saitama no necesito decirlo dos veces cuando el ciborg respondió con un firme "¡Si sensei!" y junto a su lado se dirigieran aquel supermercado o lo que quedaba de este dado que una vez que doblaron en una de las esquinas un fuerte estruendo los hizo detenerse y ver que o quien lo había provocado.

Un enorme oso negro era el que había provocado de todo el desastre que ahora estaba delante de sus ojos. No quedo ni un solo bloque de cemento del supermercado de pie, tan solo escombros y gritos de los clientes, empleados y civiles que pasaban por ahí en ese momento.

-Vaya, ¿de dónde salió? - interrogo el calvo en voz alta no obteniendo una respuesta ya que aquel enorme monstruo peludo no tardo en continuar con sus desastres, emitiendo meramente gruñidos y destruyendo todo a su paso con unas enormes patas llenas de largas garras que destruían todo a su paso. - ¿te encargas, Genos? -

El héroe clase B no tuvo que siquiera preguntarlo cuando aquel ciborg ya estaba dirigiéndose a terminar con aquel monstruo, bueno, podía esperarlo estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho. Observo como este se encargaba de aquel oso, miro detenidamente aquel fuego abrazador que Genos liberaba de sus armas para exterminarlo completamente y como si nada aquel enorme monstruo explotó.

En un centenar de pedazos que comenzaron a regarse a los alrededores. Saitama no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido lo que su discípulo había hecho, sin duda debía felicitarlo o algo porque ahora estaba acercándose hacia él luciendo completamente sano y salvo, no le faltaba ninguna pieza ni nada.

-Genos, buen trabajo, terminaste en una pieza- felicito el calvo a su manera, espero obtener una de esas expresiones avergonzadas por parte del ciborg, pero en su lugar consiguió una mirada confundida por parte de este.

\- ¿A qué se refiere sensei? - se permitió preguntar el ciborg rubio.

-Eh, pues del monstruo, lo destruiste y saliste en una sola pieza, ¿porque más te felicitaría?

Genos parpadeo un poco confundido.

-El que acabo con el monstruo fue usted aun cuando me dijo que yo fuera quien acabará con él, ¡siempre es bueno verlo luchar con toda su fuerza! - esas palabras solo hicieron que el héroe clase B mirara con expresión extrañada al ciborg.

-Genos, yo no lo hice, no me he movido de aquí en ningún momento- esa declaración hizo que el ciborg volviese a mirar confundido a su maestro, era obvio que eso era una mentira, la única persona que podía acabar con monstruos y demás de un puñetazo era... su maestro.

Él único que al menos él conocía.

Su conversación pudo continuar un poco más, pero Genos sintió algo aproximándose hacia ellos, algo... que ya estaba a menos de cinco metros de ellos. Era una persona, una mujer, no una adulta si no, ¿una adolescente? ¿Que podría estar haciendo una adolescente en un lugar como eso sabiendo del aviso de evacuación que seguramente ya se había dado o siquiera de la situación con aquel monstruo?

-Haaa, mi ropa está sucia otra vez- murmuro una joven pelinegra saliendo de entre el enorme desastre. - ¡Ah! Aquí están, la...-

La azabache se detuvo inmediatamente luego de notar la mirada del ciborg rubio, lucía enojado por lo que freno sus pasos y se inclinó ligeramente, confundiendo a ambos héroes, tanto por su presencia como por lo que estaba haciendo, ¿porque se estaba disculpando?

-Oí, tú...

**-Lamento el desastre, papá- se disculpó la azabache dirigiéndose al héroe clase S. -prometo tener más cuidado la próxima vez, papi- esta vez se dirigió a la clase B. **

Ambos héroes miraron extrañados a la chica, era obvio que los estaba confundiendo, los confundía con sus padres que lo más obvio era que fueran... una pareja de dos hombres. Eso no era extraño para nada, bueno, tal vez solo un poco, pero todo estaba avanzando y era algo que notaban bastante pero igual no podían detenerse a pensar en eso, no ahora que estaban en esa situación.

-Genos aún tenemos que comprar los huevos para la cena- por poco lo olvidaban y ahora que ese supermercado estaba destruido debían ir a otro que estaba más lejos.

El ciborg no pensó dos veces en colocarse a un lado de su maestro ya dejando pasar la presencia de aquella extraña chica de cabello negro y.… ojos peculiares.

\- ¿Vamos a cenar estofado de col esta noche? - interrogo la azabache acercándose hacia ambos héroes, mismo que volvieron a detenerse al menos Genos lo hizo.

-Deja de seguirnos, sensei no puede la...

\- ¿Porque llamas a papi "sensei"? - la azabache no hizo más que colocarse delante del ciborg, mismo que estaba listo para dejar el tema extraño de esta chica confundiéndolos con sus padres, iba a ponerle un fin, pero algo en ella lo hizo detenerse por completo y posicionar sus manos en el rostro de esta. -papá, me haces cosquillas-

Saitama continuo sus pasos al menos hasta que notó como Genos no estaba siguiéndolo.

-Genos, ¿qué pasa?

Genos no respondió a la interrogante de su maestro, estaba demasiado ocupado analizando de pies a cabeza a la azabache que aun sostenía por las mejillas tan solo se alejó de ella cuando su análisis simple finalizo, dejando algo que lo dejo completamente petrificado.

-Sensei, esta chica...- Saitama volvió acercarse al ciborg y la chica que ahora sobaba sus mejillas. -esta chica contiene su genética-

Eso solo confundió más al héroe clase B, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Saitama la única familia que tenía ya no estaba viva así que eso era más que imposible.

Y continúo pensando en ello hasta que vio los ojos de aquella chica, eran negros y lo miraban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida y lo que era más confuso, con cierto... ¿sentimiento?

[...]

-Entonces, ¿ella apareció de la nada y comenzó a llamarlos: papá y papi? - por muy extraña que sonará la pregunta del Doctor Kuseno debía hacerla porque no era para nada normal tener la presencia de Saitama en el laboratorio, de Genos sí, pero no en Saitama y menos si traían a una civil con ellos.

Misma que ahora estaba aislada en una sala en la espera de unos análisis de ADN que le hecho gracias a un cabello que Genos le había quitado antes. Ahora estaba en aquella sala esperando cualquier cosa, estaba recostada en uno se los sofás luciendo una expresión... parecida a la de Saitama, aburrida y sin emoción alguna.

-Bueno, su rostro es parecido al de Saitama- comentó el mayor esperando a que los análisis terminarán y dieran ya los resultados.

-Dr. Kuseno, esto...

-Lo entiendo, tranquilo, debe estar confundida o algo, nada más, incluso me llamo "abuelo" cuando me vio- de solo recordarlo una pequeña risilla abandonaba sus labios. Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así y no podía evitar sentirse algo... raro, pero era agradable eso sin duda no podía negarlo.

-Debe haberse golpeado la cabeza- inquirió el héroe clase B sin darle verdadera importancia al tema, estaba ocupado en el contenido de su nariz la cual hurgaba con verdadera concentración. -debió haberse dado un golpe muy fuerte- agrego.

-No detecte golpes o alguna contusión en ella cuando la analice, así que no creo...- las palabras del ciborg se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido estruendoso que provenía solamente de aquella sala donde se encontraba aquella chica o estaba porque ambos héroes se dirigieron ahí encontrándose con la puerta de esta sala derribada completamente. -es imposible, la puerta esta reforzada-

O estaba porque la perilla de esta ya no estaba, así como aquella extraña chica, de la cual ni siquiera sabían su nombre.

-Genos, Saitama, creo que deben venir a ver esto- la voz del Dr. Kuseno se escuchó por los altos parlantes que había en aquel cuarto, los mencionados no tardaron en ir nuevamente adonde Kuseno percatándose de que no estaba solo.

Ahí estaba esa chica, comiendo... ¿una banana? ¡¿De dónde diablos la había sacado?!

-Lo siento papá, papi, voy a reponer la perilla del abuelo, pero es que tenía hambre- se disculpó la azabache sin dejar de comer aquella banana.

-Oí, deja de llamarnos de esa manera, molesta al sensei- regaño el ciborg.

-No, de hecho... está bien que lo haga- tales palabras provocaron que el calvo y el ciborg rubio miraran fijamente al Doctor Kuseno. -no sé cómo explicarlo, pero esta chica... contiene la genética de Saitama y sorprendentemente, la tuya, Genos-

Los dos héroes miraron sin decir palabras a Kuseno, ¿cómo era posible eso? Si ella contenía los genes de ambos, eso significaba que...

-Abuelito Kuseno, lamento lo de tu perilla- se disculpó la azabache con el hombre mayor.

-Oh no querida, tranquila la puedo reparar, no te preocupes- por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonar como si se tratase de su abuelo de verdad, aunque... técnicamente lo era. -por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -

La pelinegra no hizo más que sonreír suavemente, dicha sonrisa hizo estremecer al Doctor y a los demás en la sala, su sonrisa era idéntica a... Genos cuando sonreía.

-**Tama, Tama Saitama**, ¿porque lo preguntas, abuelito?

[...]

La pequeña Tama tiene 12 años 3

Daré detalles de ella pronto, si los doy ahora sería spoiler (?)


	2. Entonces, tú eres

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto Saitama directamente a la azabache que ahora estaba sentada delante de él.

-Tama Saitama- respondió la pelinegra inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. - ¿porque me lo preguntas ahora tú, papi? Tú y papá me dieron este nombre-

El calvo simplemente no supo que responder a eso tuvo intenciones de ya dejar el tema por la paz y simplemente esperar a que el Dr. Kuseno solucionara todo por fin no le había quedado del todo claro si aquello de que investigaría a fondo que había sucedido era solo para limpiarse las manos o en verdad iba ayudarlos, bueno, no podía dudar del anciano.

Kuseno era obvio que no era de la forma que Saitama estaba pensando.

Hubo un largo silencio que simplemente era interrumpido por el traqueteo que Genos hacia desde la cocina, el delicioso aroma a comida casera inundaba por completo cada rincón eso hizo que el estómago del calvo y la azabache gruñera al unisonó.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - el calvo miro fijamente a la azabache misma que asintió sin más.

-Por cierto, papi ¿porque estamos en este departamento? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

Esa pregunta tan solo provoco que el calvo se levantará de golpe de donde estaba acostado y mirara fijamente a la contraria, la cual se sorprendió bastante por esa repentina reacción tan extraña.

\- ¿H-Hermanos? - inquirió sintiendo un extraño tic bajo su ojo derecho.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - esta vez fue Genos quien intervino en lo que parecía ser una conversación, pero estaba lejos de ser eso, se adentró a la sala sosteniendo una olla humeante de estofado de res con col.

Tama miro detenidamente al ciborg después al calvo no dijo nada en su lugar se levantó y miro detenidamente al rubio.

-Ustedes... están actuando de una forma muy extraña, haciendo preguntas y actuando como si no me conocieran- declaro la azabache mirando con seriedad a los dos héroes, tal mirada hizo que el ciborg no pudiera tener más dudas.

Ella era la viva imagen de su maestro, en mujer, pero era idéntica a él. Esa mirada seria no era más que la prueba innata de este hecho.

-Creí que me estaban jugando una broma, pero veo que no, entonces... ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿qué hicieron con mis padres?

Ni Saitama o Genos supieron cómo responder la pregunta de la fémina, en primera porque no sabían cómo decirle que no sabían para nada quien era ella o qué diablos estaba pasando. El ciborg se puso en guardia una vez que vio como la chica también lo hacía, así como también se colocaba un tipo de brazalete en la muñeca derecha.

Mismo brazalete que la azabache acciono oprimiendo un botón tan solo para que se liberaran varios nano bots que cubrieron todo su brazo y formaron un tipo de brazo como... el de Genos.

Tenía un cañón y todo, uno que les apuntaba a ambos héroes.

-Hablen o voy a incinerarlos- amenazo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a cada uno.

-Inténtalo- hablo Genos retirándose aquel guante de cocina y apuntando con el cañón de su mano izquierda a la azabache contraria. Esa tecnología que cubría el brazo de la adolescente no la conocía, no era del Dr. Kuseno lo sabía porque este nunca le había comentado algo referente con nano robots o cosas que se le parecieran, entonces... ¿de dónde la había sacado?

Se miraron directamente a los ojos al menos hasta que ambos sintieron algo como una palmada en la cabeza, una palmada que les provoco que su contacto visual se rompiera y llevarán sus manos a sus propias cabezas.

\- ¡No destruyan la casa! - regaño el calvo con una creciente vena en su frente.

Genos estaba intentando conectar nuevamente todos los cables de su cerebro luego de esa palmada mientras la azabache sobaba su cabeza repetidas veces.

\- ¡Eso dolió, papi! - exclamo la fémina con pequeñas lagrimitas asomándose por las esquinas de sus ojos. La imagen en cierta forma le provoco cierta ternura al calvo, pero esta desapareció cuando el sonido de un timbre los interrumpió, se trataba del teléfono de Genos quien aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquel golpe.

Saitama tomo el teléfono del bolsillo del ciborg, si se trataba de la asociación bien podría ser algo que lo ayudaría a desestresarse un poco.

\- ¿Sí? - hablo el calvo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco con sorpresa luego de oír la voz del Dr. Kuseno, hace apenas dos horas se habían ido del laboratorio, ¿había encontrado algo? Escucho con atención todo lo que el anciano le empezó a decir estaba seguro que ya no recordaba que tenía que resumir todo en 20 palabras o menos pero bien podía dejar pasarlo ahora, ya que quería escuchar todo claramente.

La explicación de Kuseno duro alrededor de 1 minuto, lo único que más importo y destaco de dicha llamada fue una sola cosa, una cosa que Saitama no tardo en decir en voz alta.

\- ¡¿DEL FUTURO?!

El grito del calvo hizo que todos los cables desconectados del ciborg se conectaran enseguida y claro, que la azabache se alarmara luego de escucharlo gritar.

Ahora todo era más fácil de entender... en parte.

[...]

-Entonces... estoy en el pasado- murmuro la azabache sin creerlo en verdad, no se sentía como si estuviera en el pasado porque sus padres lucían igual y.… bueno, sus hermanos no estaban. - ¡es porque no han nacido todavía! -

El ciborg y el calvo la miraron fijamente, ambos terminando de pasarse el bocado de estofado que tenían en la boca.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Saitama sin dejar de comer de su estofado.

-Mis hermanos, por eso no están porque ellos aún no han nacido- hablo la azabache provocando que el calvo se atragantara con su propia comida.

-Sensei, debe tener cuidado- Genos acerco una servilleta a la boca de su maestro quien se la quito al ciborg para limpiarse por su cuenta.

-E-Eso... ¿de qué hermanos se supone que hablas? - interrogo el calvo mientras dejaba de toser poco a poco.

Tama comió un poco del estofado antes de hablar, sentía un hambre inmensa y prefería comer primera y después hablar, así no se atragantaría como su papá.

-Son 8, contándome somos 9- contesto con simpleza sin pensar dos veces en volver a su tazón de arroz y los trozos de col con res que había apartado.

Saitama sintió que algo dentro de él colapsaba luego de escuchar a la fémina, ¿cómo podía ser que fueran... 9? ¡¿Como diablos eran 9?! Quería saber más pero también quería no saber porque quien sabe de qué cosas se enteraría. Ahora le dolía la cabeza, le dolía horrible y Genos podía ver eso en su sensei, podía ver que estaba estresado por lo que no pensó dos veces en ir por un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua para su maestro.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - pregunto Genos a Tama.

-Tengo 12- contesto finalizando por fin su propia comida. -Ah~ estoy satisfecha, ¡gracias por la comida! - agradeció levantándose de la mesa llevando en sus manos sus propios trastes hacia la cocina dejando atrás a la pareja de héroes.

Genos estaba ocupado asegurándose de que su maestro se tranquilizará ya que aun podía ver como sus niveles de estrés estaban elevados.

\- ¡Por cierto! ¿Actualmente están saliendo? Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo eran mis padres en el pasado- Tama no podía evitar sentirse de verdad muy curiosa sobre sus padres, ya los conocía, pero no por completo mucho menos como era su relación antes de su llegada.

Ninguno de los héroes dijo nada ni siquiera la escucharon ya que no solo Saitama estaba estresado con esa situación, Genos de igual manera lo estaba, pero él podía aparentarlo más.

[...]

Hubo un momento en el que Tama se quedó dormida en el suelo y durmió lo suficiente para que se levantará justo en la hora de la cena, se levantó luego de percibir un agradable olor a...

\- ¡Curry! - exclamo la azabache reincorporándose por completo. Genos desde la cocina la observo, percatándose de como un hilo de saliva caía de la boca de la fémina eso en cierta forma le recordó a su maestro cuando dormía. - ¿estás haciendo curry, papá? -

-Si, ya casi está listo- respondió el ciborg disminuyendo la flama de la estufa, salió de la cocina para disponerse a poner la mesa, pero tal parece que alguien ya se le había adelantado. Tama no había pensado ni una vez cuando comenzó a colocar la mesa y retirar el futón donde había dormido.

Una vez que la mesa estuvo puesta Tama se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, papá del pasado? - pregunto la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Genos la miro detenidamente procesando todo o al menos haciendo el intento dejo los platos ya servidos con la adecuada porción de curry y arroz en estos en las manos de la azabache.

Eran solo dos.

\- ¿Porque solo dos? - Tama estaba bastante confundida, debían ser tres platos... ¿no? - ¿dónde está el plato de papi del pasado? -

-El está con King, volverá hasta mañana- fue la respuesta del ciborg mientras salía de la cocina esperando a que la azabache le siguiera hacia la mesa, pero en su lugar tan solo se quedó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina. - ¿ocurre algo? -

Tama se quedó mirando los platos de curry fijamente al menos hasta que escucho la voz del ciborg rubio.

-N-Nada, todo está bien- respondió no tardando en acercarse hacia el varón. -me muero por comer tu curry, papá del pasado-

Genos no dijo nada y tan solo tomaron asiento en la mesa.

-Está bien si solo me llamas por lo primero.

\- ¿En serio puedo? - eso sin duda le haría más fácil todo el asunto, al menos hasta que su abuelo Kuseno solucionará todo o encontrará una forma de... ¿regresarla a su época? ¿era así? - ¡Muy bien! -

Agradecieron la comida y comenzaron sin pensarlo dos veces, Tama con el primer bocado sintió que volvía a comer el curry de su padre por primera vez.

-Esta delicioso, papá- halago la de ojos ónix sin dejar de llevarse varios bocados de aquel platillo a la boca, Genos tan solo la observo en silencio activando su acción para grabar porque sin duda... algo le decía que debía grabar a aquella chica, la copia exacta de su maestro y aunque el Dr. Kuseno fuera el único que lo dijera, la copia exacta de su maestro con claros detalles de él.

-Por cierto, ¿nosotros del futuro te contaron como naciste? - esa sin duda era una duda que Genos se quería sacar ya por fin del cerebro.

Tama se pasó el bocado de curry antes de hablar.

-Tú me diste a luz, papá- confeso seria.

Eso por poco le fundió por completo el cerebro robótico al ciborg, ¿c-como era eso posible?

Tama lo observo con seriedad eso hasta que una pequeña risilla abandono sus labios comenzó a reír por algunos segundos eso hasta que recupero por completo la compostura.

\- ¡No es verdad! - dijo aun entre risas. -el abuelito Kuseno me formo en un vientre artificial, colocando un ovulo con apenas 1% de material genético de la donante y fusionando los dos ADN de ustedes, ¿increíble verdad? -

Eso solo provoco que el rubio tuviera más dudas que respuestas, aunque... no podía dudar sobre ese método de creación humana, el Dr. Kuseno era sin duda un hombre excepcional.

-Ya veo- dijo Genos con simpleza.

La cena continua con tranquilidad más de la que la azabache se pudo imaginar ya que se había empezado hacer a la idea de que su visita podría o no ser bien recibida. Pero no fue completamente así ya que de haberlo sido no estaría vistiendo una vieja pijama de su papá.

Y ni estaría viendo la televisión con tanta tranquilidad.

-Increíble como siempre Godzilla- murmuro sin despegar la vista del televisor, lo hizo tan solo cuando de repente se apagó. - ¡Godzilla! -

-Tengo entendido que los niños de 10 a 12 años deben dormir 8 horas exactas por lo que ya es hora- hablo Genos dejando el control reboto sobre el mueble de la televisión. Tama hizo un mohín al que Genos no cedió (tal vez porque no lo había entendido) al no ver una reacción simplemente se introdujo en la comodidad del futón.

-Aun no tengo sueño- hablo Tama en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Sensei cuenta ovejas cuando no puede dormir- dijo el ciborg. -inténtalo-

Tama escucho al ciborg, pero la idea de contar orejas le parecía algo tonto, pero lo intento.

-Una, dos, tres...

-Si lo haces en voz alta no funcionará.

Eso solo hizo que la azabache volviera hacer un mohín, pero al final lo hizo de la manera que Genos le indico. No contó siquiera 10 cuando ya había quedado completamente dormida dejando ver una extraña burbuja salir de su nariz.

"Se parece mucho al sensei" pensó el ciborg mirando detenidamente a la fémina se quedó así hasta que también se dispuso a entrar en su modo de sueño, aunque no sin antes colocar la sabana del futón sobre la azabache, aunque si tenía la misma forma de dormir que su maestro estaba seguro que despertaría completamente destapada.

Bueno, eso ya lo sabría en la mañana.

**[ MODO DE SUEÑO: ACTIVADO]**

_Lo habían visto, fue en un parpadeo y ese simple parpadeo había mandado a su hija a quien sabe dónde. _

_-Tama... ¿dónde diablos te metiste? - se preguntó así mismo el calvo mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano derecha. _

_\- ¡Papi! - llamo una voz femenina. _

_\- ¿Que ocurre, Nana? - interrogo el héroe volviéndose hacia la dueña de aquella voz, una pequeña de apenas 10 años, cabello rubio y ojos ámbar con negro, idénticos a los de... Genos._

_-Ichi encontró el lugar donde posiblemente se habrá el siguiente portal, ¡este puede llevarnos adonde esta Tama-oneesan! _

_La pequeña rubia no tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando el calvo la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio del Dr. Kuseno. _

_-Papá, ¿Tama-oneesan estará bien?_

_-Por supuesto, es tu hermana mayor, ¡claro que estará bien! - reconforto el calvo a la pequeña, notando enseguida como sus pequeños ojos empezaban a secretar aquella sustancia aceitosa de color negro. -vaya, sí que se parecen a Genos cuando lloran, todo estará bien- sabía que era fácil decirlo, pero... no estaba seguro si todo estaría bien. _

_Solo deseaba que ese portal si fuera seguro y los llevará adonde estaba Tama... su hija. _

**[...]**

**¡También están los octi-genos!**

**Todos llevan los nombres de los números en japonés. **

**Nana es el 8. **

**Ichi es el 1.**

**Tama la conocen también como Rei por 0 en japonés. **


	3. Pequeños y grandes descubrimientos

Genos tenía integrada una alarma en sus sistemas, una alarma para todo. Una para despertar y preparar el desayuno, otra que le avisaba cuando comenzaban las ofertas en el supermercado y que era muy conveniente para su maestro además de otra para comenzar los quehaceres diarios en el departamento así como otras dos para el almuerzo, para patrullar en la ciudad y finalmente una para la cena.

Todo estaba ya completamente acomodado en sus sistemas para la comodidad de él y su maestro.

La alarma en su interior comenzó accionar provocando que todos sus sistemas se activarán ya y abriera de par en par sus ojos permitiéndose ver el techo del departamento así como sentir un enorme peso encima de él. Su sorpresa fue mucha cuando notó el porque se sentía como atrapado, miro fijamente a la adolescente de cabello negro durmiendo sobre él.

Lo primero que pensó al reconocer a la chica fue levantarla sin más y disponerse hacer cada una de sus tareas diarias pero luego algo cruzo por su cabeza, ¿como debía llamarla? No estaba verdaderamente familiarizado con ella... no en ese tiempo, tal vez en el futuro si y quien sabe como aun tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle pero algo que entendía muy bien es que cualquier cosa que contará perjudicaría el futuro sobretodo de ella.

De...

-Tama, despierta- hablo el ciborg moviendo un poco a la azabache esta tan solo se removió un poco más no se bajo del pecho del ciborg y continuo durmiendo. Genos tan solo opto por la segunda opción que tenía que era levantarla y dejarla en el futón de alado, el que obviamente había acomodado para ella pero quien sabe cuando se había levantado en la noche y puesto a dormir sobre él. Se levanto sujetándola con ambos brazos para finalmente colocarla en el futón de a lado y lo hizo, con más cuidado del que planeo.

-P-Papá, buenos... días- murmuro Tama entre sueños mientras comenzaba a despertar, Genos se apartó cuando notó como esta se levantaba y tallaba uno de sus ojos así como también rascaba un poco su estomago, la imagen de su maestro despertando de la misma manera hizo que algo en sus sistemas se accionara, algo que le provocaba una sensación caliente en el estomago.

-Buenos días- respondió el rubio con simpleza la azabache correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y estiraba, Genos hizo lo mismo aunque el no se estiro y tan solo fue directo a recoger los futones aunque la azabache se le adelanto.

-Estos futones aun los tienen en el futuro, ¡siguen siendo muy suaves!- exclamo la fémina tomando uno de los futones para acomodarlo en su lugar, Genos hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras miraba fijamente a la contraria, era idéntica a su maestro pero tenía un toque bastante peculiar.

Continuo pensando en ello hasta que su teléfono celular sonó, no tardo en responderlo sorprendiéndose bastante con la persona que lo llamaba.

-Diga, Dr. Kuseno- respondió Genos.

-¡Ah! ¿Es el abuelito Kuseno?- Tama enseguida se acerco al ciborg para alcanzar a escuchar un poco lo que el mayor estuviera diciéndole.

_Oh, ¿ahí esta ella? Tráela al laboratorio, puede escuchar también lo que quiero hablar contigo además quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas también. _

Genos podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que el tonó de voz del Dr. Kuseno, había cambiado bastante después de oír ala azabache.

-Entendido, hasta más...

¡Espera!

-¿Si?

¿Puedo hablar con ella?

Genos tan solo suspiro y entrego el teléfono a la azabache que lo tomó gustosa y como si conociera al Dr. Kuseno de toda su vida comenzó hablar con el de forma natural y alegre, Genos no pudo si no escuchar de lo que hablaban mediante su oído perfectamente modificado aunque no fue una conversación larga ni muy... importante.

-El abuelito Kuseno me compró algo de ropa mientras descubre como regresarme a mi época, ¡ya quiero verla!- no podía evitar sentirse emocionada con la idea aunque casi de inmediato dejo de pensar en eso para nuevamente poner toda su atención en el ciborg. -Quiero tomar un baño pero no tengo ropa limpia...-

-Solo usa la misma- dijo Genos sin mostrar verdadero interés en la azabache estaba ocupado comenzando a preparar el desayuno, estaba seguro que su maestro volvería justo para comer juntos pero no lo sabía realmente, no había mandado ningún mensaje ni dicho nada ayer sobre a que hora volvería y en verdad no sabía si debía llamarlo por algo tan trivial.

Tama se quedo observando fijamente al ciborg, no dijo nada y asintió.

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse al baño, Genos no le prestó atención y continuo con sus tareas al menos hasta que escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse y el sonido de la regadera también, algo en sus sistemas lo hizo recordar lo ultimo que el Dr. Kuseno le dijo antes de pasarle a Tama.

_Se comprensible con ella, para ustedes puede que sea una desconocida pero para ella ustedes son todo lo contrario, debe sentirse asustada aunque no lo aparente y eso es porque..._

-Se parece a mi...- murmuro el ciborg, lo poco que el Dr. Kuseno le había hablado de su pasado antes de volverse un ciborg el era bastante reservado al menos con personas con las que no se sentía verdaderamente en confianza, con su familia era más sociable e inclusive podía decirse que... alegre.

Era obvio, tenía a su familia y a pesar de no tener todas las comodidades que cualquier podría exigir, aquella vida sin duda había sido buena al menos lo poco que recordaba le hacía reconocer eso. Dejo los utensilios y lo que estaba preparando para el desayuno solo para ir directo a su mochila estaba seguro que aun tenía esas prendas que le quedaban chicas, solo se trataban de unas camisas sin mangas en las que el Dr. Kuseno se había equivocada de talla, pero había decidido no decirle y tan solo convervarlas.

Ahora les encontraba un uso.

Tomo una de las camisas y la dejo fuera del baño, al mismo tiempo tomo la ropa sucia de Tama aunque dejo solo dos prendas, la falda y el pequeño sostén deportivo color blanco de la azabache. Trascurrieron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando esta salió del cuarto de baño percatándose del cambio de ropa que estaba fuera de este.

-¿Esta bien si uso esto?- pregunto desde el cuarto de baño.

-Si, úsalo- respondió Genos desde la cocina cerciorándose de que el fuego de la estufa se apagara por completo, comenzó a llevar todo hacia la mesa aunque no dejaba de escuchar a la azabache vestirse, no tardo mucho en salir del baño.

-Gracias por la ropa, papá- agradeció la pelinegra adentrándose a la sala, la camisa apenas le quedaba se le veían los hombros y un poco el sostén deportivo pero de alguna manera con esa ropa aparentaba una pinta algo rebelde. -todo huele bien~- comentó olfateando la comida que ya estaba servida.

Genos la detuvo de sentarse cuando le retiro la toalla que tenía aun en la mano y se la coloco en la cabeza.

-Tu cabello sigue húmedo- comentó el ciborg limitándose a secar con cuidado el cabello de Tama esta simplemente cedió y sonrió mientras era atendida por el rubio además de conseguir un cabello esponjado cuando este termino, sin duda su secado express era impresionante.

Tama comenzó a comer mientras Genos se dedicaba a cepillar su cabello para deshacer aquel esponjado.

-Tama- llamo el ciborg pasando el cepillo por los cabellos de la azabache.

-¿Si?

-Yo... ¿logre encontrar al ciborg que mato a mi familia?

La azabache dejo de comer, bajo sus palillos y volvió la vista hacia el rubio.

-Creo... que no sería buena idea si te lo digo, no se como eso afectaría mi futuro digo, nuestro futuro si te digo todo lo que quieres saber hasta ahora no se cuanto a sido afectado ya- respondió Tama con un tono preocupante, Genos la escucho y no hizo más que bajar el cepillo con el que estaba cepillándola.

Eso era algo muy cierto.

Genos no dijo nada más al respecto y se limito a ir hacia su propio sitio para comenzar a comer, siendo detenido por la azabache cuando sujeto una de sus manos.

-Pero algo que puedo decirte que eres el mejor papá que pudimos tener yo y mis hermanos- dijo la azabache con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios. -¡aunque aun me molesta que no me parezca tanto a ti como ellos!-

-¿Todos se parecen a mi?- pregunto el ciborg con algo de curiosidad.

Tama asintió no perdió el tiempo y busco bajo los futones su reloj de muñeca que ya había quedado en claro que no solo era eso, presiono un botón y casi enseguida se hizo un holograma en donde había una sola imagen. Era de ella rodeada por 8 copias exactas de Genos aunque había uno que no, ya que tenía cabello largo peinado con unos broches.

Genos sintió la misma calidez de antes en el estomago cuando vio el holograma, se parecían tanto a él, eran... demasiados.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, la tía Fubuki les llama "mini bots"

Aunque esa calidez se fue al demonio luego de escuchar el nombre de la psíquica y también como la azabache la reconocía. Ahora que sabía eso tenía algunas cosas que arreglar para que el futuro fuera mucho mejor.

[...]

Si fuera por Saitama el hubiera permanecido dormido en el sofá del departamento de King pero a regañadientes se levanto luego de que este le pidiera irse porque debía salir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y en realidad la idea no le parecía mala al calvo, eso le ayudaría a distraerse aun tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-¿Volverás con Genos?- interrogo King sacando de sus pensamientos a Saitama.

-No lo se- fue lo único que dijo limitándose a seguir caminando.

-Bebiste demasiado ayer que ya no entendí nada de lo que dijiste después- hablo el héroe clase S notando como el calvo ignoraba la pregunta y miraba hacia otro lado. ¿Saitama?-

Saitama fingió no haber escuchado al otro héroe pero era todo lo contrario, trago saliva y con desinterés miro hacia adelante logrando ya ver el supermercado y dos personas que salían de ahí, dos personas... ¡Que eran Genos y Tama!

Por primera vez en su vida sintió algo que nunca espero sentir nuevamente y eso era... pánico. Se detuvo en seco cuando le quedo más seguro que se trataba de ellos aunque la chica estaba usando otro tipo de ropa que era demasiado grande para ella, estaba seguro que era de Genos se trataba del tipo de ropa que este usaba, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Que pasa?- interrogo King luego de ver como el calvo se hacia para atrás. -¿Saitama?-

El oído super mejorado de Genos escucho perfectamente el nombre de su maestro además de que reconoció perfectamente la voz del héroe clase S.

-¡¿Sensei?!- Genos de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su maestro.

Saitama sintió sudor frío correr por su rostro luego de ver como el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no solo él.

-¡Ah!- Tama una vez que reconoció al calvo se acerco a toda prisa hacia él, tan rápido que los tres héroes se quedaron sin palabras luego de verla llegar hasta el héroe clase B, Tama se detuvo antes de estar completamente delante de su papá cuando reconoció a la persona que lo estaba acompañando. -¡King-oniichan!-

Los tres héroes escucharon perfectamente, más King que sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, nunca en su vida se imagino que escucharía a alguien llamarle de esa manera al menos alguien que no fuera digital.

Saitama solo escucho la voz de Tama decir aquello y Genos el tan solo se limito acercarse para estar alado del calvo.

[...]

_¡Tenía tantas ganas de poner a Tama ya conociendo a King del pasado! Además de que lo llama de esa manera aunque las versiones del futuro lo odian porque este se super encanta cuando ella lo llama así 3_

_¡También no están conforme con la forma en la que se dirige hacia Fubuki y otros!_

_Pero son nenes~_


End file.
